


To Build a Home

by QuinoaGoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst and Humor, Autistic Newt Scamander, Autistic Tina Goldstein, Canon Jewish Character, Eventual Fluff, Family, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jewish Jacob Kowalski, Jewish Queenie Goldstein, Jewish Tina Goldstein, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Original Percival Graves Lives, Past Abuse, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Slow Burn, at least for newtina, because i am autistic, but it's not like a THING they just are ur gonna have to trust me on this, double negatives, let me tell you those two both are too, like as in grammar, techinically au, that's 1920s New York for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinoaGoldstein/pseuds/QuinoaGoldstein
Summary: It's January 1927, and change is in the air once again as a magizoologist, an auror, a legilimens, a baker and an obscurial become a family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina hates parties, and Queenie hates mister Abernathy. Featuring a cameo from President Picquery!

It’s a chilly, snowy night when MACUSA have their New Year’s celebration.

Porpentina Goldstein wouldn’t have gone, but her sister Queenie insists getting their gladrags on and drinking copious amounts of gigglewater is exactly what they both need after… everything. So, for the sake of her sister, Tina begrudgingly puts on a sequinned dress, swapping comfort and practicality for the sake of looking a bit sparkly.

“C’mon, Teenie, we don’t wanna be late!” Queenie exclaims, grabbing Tina's arm as they leave the apartment.

She can’t help but feel like Queenie’s pulling her out of the door, and not for the first time either; Tina’s ideal Saturday night involves a good book, hot cocoa, and fuzzy woollen socks, but this is rarely allowed. Instead, she's got to be self conscious in sequins, massively underdressed for this cold weather.

The Woolworth building is only a short walk away, but Tina's shoes are killing her already. How, she wonders, does Queenie do this? And more to the point how does she do it and actually _enjoy_ all of this nonsense?

Even when she’s been surrounded by magic her whole life, it’s strange to walk the streets three weeks after they were turned to wreck and ruin, and have them look as though nothing ever happened. Grimy, sparkling, magical and mechanical New York. Tina was born in this city, and while she hates the idea that she’ll die here too, where else could she go? This is home.

The streets aren’t the only ones in denial about the recent events. There’s an unspoken rule in action to all those who were directly involved in what happened; they don’t talk about it. Much like the contradiction of her love for this city, Tina can’t decide whether this is a good thing or not. As much as she wants everything to go back to normal… it can’t. She feels the weight of uncertainty for the Second Salem kids, she carries her sister’s heartbreak that she tries to hide, and only ever lets out with tears when she thinks Tina’s asleep. She holds a reputation that’s suffering from whiplash; it went from Tina the auror to Tina the disgraced, and now Tina the hero in the span of a month. Isn’t that enough to make anyone’s head spin?

The function room is decorated festively and full of merry wizards and witches, all dressed to the nines and all keen to talk to the hero auror who helped capture Grindelwald. Yet Tina feels as awkward as she did at her school prom, dazed by the loud music, not keen on any of the pointless interaction; nonetheless, she grabs a glass from the fountain of gigglewater and permits Queenie to pull her around an endless cycle of ‘Hey, have you met my sister Tina?’ instead of sneaking off to hide behind one of the decadent golden curtains, though it’s a tempting prospect.

And the cherry on top of this mess of a cake is when a familiar voice yells above the din of jazzy music playing; “Miss Goldstein and Miss Goldstein, there you are!” It’s Abernathy, manager of the wand permit office, shoving his way through the crowds to meet them. Tina resists a grimace - she can’t stand that little creep. “It’s good to see ya both.” Abernathy says with a curt nod. “Save the last dance for me, won’tcha Queenie?”

“Not if it was the last dance I’d ever have, honey,” Queenie says so sweetly before flouncing away that it takes the short wizard a moment to realise he’s been insulted. That’s all Tina needs, to be stuck with Abernathy - so she stuffs a few appetizers into her little beaded bag and hot-tails it out of there.

 

As soon as she’s out into the atrium, Tina sighs. The music has faded to a dull thumping tune, and it’s a relief can finally be able to hear her own thoughts. She’s below the Magical Exposure Threat Level, (which is back down to level 3 ‘moderate threat’,), when another familiar voice calls down to her. “Leaving so soon, miss Goldstein?”

Tina jumps. For a moment, she thinks that enormous banner of President Picquery has just spoken to her; then she jumps again, realizing that below it is the actual President. She gulps, hoping the President didn’t see her shove all those hors d'oeuvres into her purse.

“I’m uh, not really the partying type,” Tina explains.

Madame Picquery smiles. “I understand. But we’re very fortunate this new year to have reasons to celebrate.”

“Yes, Madame President.” Tina wonders if the silence that follows is uncomfortable for both of them, or just her. Probably just her. Nobody can feel awkward when they’ve got the confidence to wear such a stunning headdress, can they? But finally, the president speaks.

“While you’re here, Tina, there was something I wanted to discuss with you, unless you’re in a rush?”

“Not at all ma’am, I’ve got plenty of time.” She hadn’t been planning on leaving yet anyway; sisters don’t let eachother walk home alone even if it is only round the corner.

“I wanted to know how you feel about mister Graves returning to the auror office.”

“You’re asking… my opinion?” The President of wizarding America wants _her_ opinion? Times really are changing. “Isn’t he still in the hospital?”

“He was discharged this morning.” It’s always hard to tell what Madame Picquery is thinking, but Tina’s positive that’s distaste in her tone. “Discharged to rest at home and re-adjust to his life, but if I know Percival he won’t let anyone stop him coming back to work.”

“It’s always an honour to work with him.” Tina’s always seen her head auror as more than a boss, but a mentor too - which brings the question that keeps her up at night. How did she not notice, even after she was demoted? How did nobody notice? “It wouldn’t be fair to treat him differently because of what that monster did.”

“I’m glad you agree-” A shriek and a clattering cuts Madame Picquery off, before the door to the function room swings open and who should burst out - of course it’s Queenie.

“Teenie, we gotta go!”

Tina looks around, for an escape or for someone else to deal with this, as Queenie runs up to her with a strange sort of hobble. The eldest Goldstein sighs. “Queenie, what did you do?”

“I hit Abernathy with my shoe.” Queenie holds up a black high heel. That explains the strange running. “Happy New Year’s, Madame President!” And with that, Queenie grabs Tina’s arm and disapparates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob mulls over the strange happenings around him, and Queenie tells lies.

The bakery is everything Jacob could’ve hoped, and far more.

 

His first customer buys a challah loaf, and returns two days later saying it’s the best bread she’s ever eaten. She’s one of his many regulars now. Then there’s the businessmen who come in for a hurried croissant and coffee before work, and the kids who come by after school for pierniczki. The best part of the job is making each of their days a little brighter, seeing them all smile.

It’s exactly as he planned, and business is booming. Yet something’s missing. What exactly it is,, he doesn’t know - it’s like he’s forgotten something important, and can’t remember what. It’s just out of reach, on the tip of his tongue… He speaks to hundreds of people a day and yet it’s a solitary life, and maybe that’s the trouble.

Whatever it is, that isn’t the only mystery in Jacob Kowalski’s life.

 

There’s a woman who’s been hanging around the bakery. He first saw her at the grand opening - she doesn’t come into the store, instead watching from across the street -  and when they meet eyes, though it’s only for a second, Jacob feels like he knows her.

He sees her again a few days later. She gives him the most radiant smile, and then he blinks and she’s gone.

She comes by now and then, but she’s never bought so much as a cupcake or spoken to Jacob - her eyes linger over the shop, over him, yet as soon as he glances at her she’s gone once more.

She’s like a fleeting memory of a beautiful dream in peachy pink or emerald green, or perhaps a ghost. Or, perhaps she’s the ‘well-wisher’ that left him a suitcase full of silver eggshells so that he could leave the canning factory for good and open up his bakery. (What the heck is an occamy anyway, he often wonders to himself.)

While Jacob loads trays of Pączkis and bagels into the oven, he wonders about the mystery woman, the mystery suitcase, the little wound on his neck and the man in the blue coat who dropped it off - him, he hasn’t seen since. Something strange is going on around Jacob Kowalski, but whatever it is, it’s great. He’s always been a fan of adventures, and always hoped there’s more to life than what meets the common eye.

It’s a few weeks after the new year’s begun, and Jacob thinks nothing special this grey, rainy evening as he closes up shop for the night. He’s never been fussed about bad weather - not until lately. Jacob’s always been the type to casually walk through a storm while others flee the rain. It’s only lately this weather’s made Jacob  feel… uneasy. Like it’s got bad connotations. But for the life of him, he can’t think what.

Jacob shrugs the idea off. He’s being stupid, there’s no harm in a little rain - and G-d knows he’s faced a helluva lot worse. So he takes a deep breath, and steps out from under the canopy outside his shop.

Walking down the quickly darkening New York streets, Jacob wonders what it is exactly that’s making his skin crawl.

He loved the rain when he was a kid. He remembers roughhousing in the mud with his brother, in the back in Poznań when they had a yard. He remembers standing on the bow of a ship in the pouring rain, trying to catch a glimpse of the new world on the horizon until his Grandma tapped at the window, calling out to him _“_ _Jacob, moje dziecko! Będziesz przeziębić się, jeśli będziesz grał w deszczu!”_

And he’s so lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t notice someone in his path until he’s walked right into her. Until he’s walked right into _her_. “Oh!” The strawberry-blonde woman exclaims. “Jacob!”

“I’m so sorry! Wasn’t lookin’ where I was goin’, man I’m such a klutz.” Jacob hardly hears himself, utterly starstruck.

“That’s alright honey, I wasn’t lookin’ either,” Her smile’s just as radiant up close, and she holds out her umbrella. “Get under, honey, we can’t have you catchin’ a chill.”

“Thanks very much, darl,” And suddenly Jacob’s walking along, sharing the umbrella of the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. Does love at first sight exist? He knows it does now. “Wait a moment, how’d you know my name?”

“Huh? Oh, I musta read it somewhere. You’re the guy who runs the bakery, right?”

“I sure am,” This makes enough sense to Jacob; there was a bit about the bakery in the newspapers a while back. “Y’oughtta come by some time, not to sound arrogant but I am a pretty good cook.”

 

* * *

 

“Teenie, you’re home early!” Queenie exclaims as she walks through the door, sensing her sister’s presence before seeing or hearing her. (She’s only getting dressed at this time? Mercy Lewis, what has that girl been up to all day?) Before Tina can form the words in her mind; ‘ _I haven’t been to work yet’_ , Queenie speaks. “Oh, I see - you’re on night shift today? I did wonder why I didn’t see you ‘round.”

She feels guilty lying to her sister, even little lies like that one. Of course Queenie knows tonight is the night shift, Tina’s been thinking about the case she’s been assigned for a week. Even actually talking about it now and then.

“Mhm, somehow they still trust me to uphold the law after you assaulted the wand permit manager.” Tina says seriously, though not without the glint of a smile from her reflection as she brushes her hair in the bedroom mirror.

“I didn’t hit him _that_ hard.” Queenie protests. She waves her wand and her rose-pink coat hangs itself up, her shoes settling themselves neatly by the door. So typical of Tina, always obeying the rules - but Queenie prefers her way, that cockalorum hasn’t bothered either of them since she hit him with her shoe. “Even if I did, they ain’t gonna blame you for that. The president thought it was funny!”

“She did not!” Tina exclaims, as though scandalised.

“Trust me honey, she did.” Queenie says, dancing into the kitchenette and waving her wand to set the table. And who can blame her for being in such high spirits? Sure, their apartment is absurdly tiny, and Queenie wishes she had a proper kitchen, not to mention a garden. But it’s home. Life is pretty swell!

“I can’t stick around for dinner, Queenie, I’m sorry.” Tina calls over to her.

“Get something healthy! I’ll know if you get a hotdog.”

Tina emerges from the bedroom at last to grab her shoes and tut at her younger sister. “What is your problem with hotdogs?”

“They ain’t kosher-”

“You had a bacon sandwich for breakfast this morning-”

“-And they’re made of the chopped off tails of real dogs! What would Mr Scamander say to that, huh?”

Tina goes red, and splutters. “I’m going to work. See ya for breakfast, Queens.”

“Sure, but you’re cookin’ it!” She jokes; as if she’d ever trust Tina around a kitchen. Queenie’s still laughing about Mr Scamander. It’s her job to tease her sister about that, right? She took a real shine to Newt, even if she’s yet to realise it. _Yet_.

 

Tina disapparates.

Queenie jumps to action immediately. Putting on the gramophone, twirling through the flat, waving her wand to have everything tidy itself up while she fixes her hair and makeup after the rain. Lamb chops put themselves into the oven, a knife cuts up vegetables as if guided by an invisible hand whilst Queenie deliberates the pros and cons of wearing the same dress she wore the night they met. And if she 'forgets' to tell Tina in the morning that Jacob came over for dinner… Well, that isn’t really a lie, is it?

It's nearing 7pm, and Jacob's the punctual type. She pokes her head out of the window and there he is down below, holding a bouquet of pink roses. Queenie's heart could just dance at the very sight of him.  


And if she 'forgets' to mention magic to Jacob, unless he brings it up first… That isn’t a lie either, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina's on a mission, and more than one familiar face return.

“A toast,” One of the aurors calls out to the rest of his department from where he’s stood on a table. “To roundin’ up the rest of those Swiss bastards!”

“A toast to them cursing Howard’s zozzled ass more like!” Another auror shouts, to much laughter from her colleagues.

That’s the conversation ensuing as Tina walks into the auror department, at precisely 6:59pm. She falters only briefly, as all eyes fall to her; she’s always felt a little out of the loop amongst her colleagues, all so loud and boisterous, but since her reinstatement they seem to think she’s one of the gang. Tina’s yet to work out whether she loves or hates that.

“Evenin’, Goldstein!” Howard calls over to her, leaping down to the ground.

“Hey, Grimsditch,” Her new status as someone worth noticing is really taking some getting used to. It’s a bit weird, but quite exciting too; Tina smiles.

“You look nervous, kid. Sure you’re ready for tonight?”

“Of course she’s ready, arent’cha Tina?” Asks Miraphora Limus, who’d been a few years above Tina at Ilvermorny, and who’s far better to talk to than Grimsditch. And while Tina’s grateful for the defence, she thinks he  may have a point. Still, it’s too late to back out now, so she nods, and responds; “I was born ready.” Does she sound confident? Oh, she hopes she sounds confident.

“That’s the spirit!” Grimsditch cheers.

“What did you expect from the witch who captured Grindelwald? A few of his pack is nothin’, hey Tina?” With a jolt of shock Tina realises the man who’s addressed her is none other than Michael Carnierus, auror captain.

“Grab some coffee, you’ve got time. We’re still waiting on a few more people, and then we can head off.” Limus says, pulling a clipboard from thin air.

“Who else is coming?” Another auror asks.

“Lopez, Fischer, Jackson, Graves, and the O’Briens.” Limus rolls off. Tina barely notices the way the atmosphere in the room shifts at the mention of their head auror; she’s too dazzled at working with the very top aurors. Every one of those names is already carved into the history of MACUSA itself, and then there’s her. Plain ol’ Tina Goldstein, who was at a desk in the wand permit office a month ago. 

Carnierus groans. “You couldn’t put him off?”

“If you could’ve done any better, you should’ve done it yourself.” Limus retorts curtly. “And frankly, if I’d written him off the mission he’d only turn up anyway, you know what he’s like.”

A few more of the team traipse in, and Limus pauses to take a sip from a large mug emblazoned with the MACUSA eagle before continuing. “I know the President’s spoken to a few of you about Percival returning, but I wanted to remind all of you not to poke your noses in about where he’s been the past two months.  He’s still adjusting to life after… everything… So just don’t go there. Okay?”

“He shouldn’t be comin’ with us tonight.” Carnierus mutters. “Not yet.”

“Darn right, he’s a security risk!”

“But if I were him I’d want revenge, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah, an eye for an eye.” Grimsditch quips, to a few puzzled looks and a few furious ones.

“Grimsditch, I don’t care who your family are, I will demote you to a restroom attendant.”  Limus snaps.

Finally, in the tense silence, Tina manages to get a word in edgeways. “What’s he talking about?”

“Mister Graves is looking a little… different to how he used to.” Limus says gently.

“Grindelwald took his eye.” Carnierus explains, far more blunt.

Tina barely manages not to gasp; thinking of the face that’s been haunting her, the pale hair, and those eyes - one dark, the other pale. “Why?”

“A madman’s idea of a joke, I suppose.”

“Oh, Grindelwald isn’t mad.” Says a voice from the doorway. Every head snaps round to look at the man, who’s looking far thinner than he had been, one eye silvery, unseeing. “He’s far too intelligent for that.”

If the moments before has been tense, the atmosphere of the room now is all but unbearable.

“Good evening, mister Graves sir,” Limus says quickly.

“Good evening, Miraphora.” Says Graves curtly, heading toward the coffee trolley as though nothing has changed. Catching Tina staring - though she’s far from the only one - he smiles at her.  “So, who are we still waiting for?”

 

* * *

 

The ghosts of the ruined skyscrapers seem to loom out of the darkness. But there’s no light to cast shadows against; nothing but the dark.

 

The boy’s chest wracks and shakes with a suppressed sob. Everything that happened aches to think about and yet he can’t stop thinking of it, wondering why he couldn’t be enough.

He isn’t sure how much time has passed since he was killed. Because he must have been killed, by those witchfolks casting their spells at him, tearing him apart with light just like a candle kills the shadows - no person could survive that much pain, could they?

Shadows. That’s all he is now, isn’t he? It’s hard to tell. Perhaps he’s a demon, or merely a soul damned to eternity in Hell for his sins; Ma always warned him he’d end up this way, and if only he’d prayed more, worked harder, been better, none of this would have happened.

Or perhaps he’s nothing anymore but dark smoke, the dark smoke he had breathed even when he knew it was a sin. Ma always said the devil would be charming, didn’t she? But she never said he would heal his wounds, and say he was special, and hold him close like that, like nobody else-

And suddenly there is light, blinding light and a figure, a silhouette bearing a wand. Just like before.

The shadows seem to rise, and pull him in.

 

 

* * *

 

Spells whiz past Tina’s head in the dusty, smoky air.

Having knocked out and restrained an opponent, a man named Travers, she glances around. She counts her teammates in her head - everyone’s all still standing. And one member of their force commands the battle, every spell a statement. It’s easy to see why he’s head auror… And easy to see how Grindelwald pulled that stunt off.

A few of Grindelwald’s closest have been using this dilapidated former farmhouse as a base, and even whilst fighting she has to wonder whether it’s their presence that’s causing the aura of dark magic around, or whether that was why they chose this place.  Whatever it is, Tina doesn’t trust it. Her gut instinct, which has always been reliable, is telling her to investigate it.

Two, three, seven, nine teammates are doing fine against only a handful of opponents. She can afford to slip away for a moment, she tells herself. Surely it’s better to be safe than sorry, right?

“I’ll be back,” She mutters to Grimsditch, and disapparates.

Re-materialising in a dingy corridor, Tina draws her wand in a defensive stance. She can hear the zooming and crashing of spells just a wall away, and hopes she’s done the right thing, listening to make sure she can hear familiar voices still…  But there’s another sound punctuating the air. A quiet noise that she wouldn’t have heard amongst the chaos; muffled cries, like some kind of animal in distress. (And in the name of Bridget Bishop, now is _not_ the time to be thinking about a certain English wizard and his suitcase).

A door at the end of the hall is shaking on its hinges, as though victim to an unfelt earthquake. That, Tina supposes, is where it’s coming from. But with a hand on the doorknob, she hesitates. Even someone who isn’t an auror would suspect that this could be a trap. Or, it could be something that’s hurting and needs her help. What else can she do but follow the sound of the noise?

There’s a flight of stairs leading down into pitch black unlike any sort of darkness she’s seen before. Tina takes a deep breath, ignites her wand with “Lumos.”, and walks down into the unknown.

Around her, the room seems to be moving. As though the darkness itself is twisting and warping… Tina’s seen something like this before. She thinks of it often, the boy she’d thought was a no-maj, who had powers unknown that were slowly killing him…

But he was the only one in America, unless-

 

“Credence?”

Somehow, miraculously, he could be alive. Tina could still have a chance to save him.

"Credence, it's me, it's Tina Goldstein.” Her voice is shaking more than a little. “You’re safe now, Credence, I won’t let anyone hurt you. I won’t ever hurt you.”

The darkness shifts once more, her surroundings becoming a little more comprehendible. Her heart leaps out of her chest, _it's him,_ and Tina realises she can't go back to the fight. Not now. And if she loses her job for good this time, so be it.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner,” She’s sorry for a lot of things. She’s spent every day since the subway weighed down by the knowledge she hadn’t been able to save him from the Second Salemers. Nor from Grindelwald. And nor from her own colleagues. “I’d like to take you somewhere safe, if that’s alright by you.”

It’s as though Tina’s uttered an incantation. The effect of her voice is near instantaneous, and she watches as the dark matter draws itself inward, every wisp piecing itself together to form the emaciated frame of a boy.

Credence nods.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really quickly, I just wanted to say thank you to every single reader for the amazing reception I've had for the first two chapters. I've not posted fanfiction for a long time, so even one of you being here and giving kudos is far more than I could have asked for. Thank you!
> 
> -QuinoaGoldstein x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie's date night goes off track, and Tina brings home a wounded soul.

“You brought me flowers? Honey, you’re too sweet!” Queenie whispers, ushering the no-maj baker into the hallway out of the cold.  
She’d be delighted to see Jacob Kowalski at her door with or without the bouquet of pink roses, but they are very pretty and this is so romantic, and from the baker’s mind she hears _So glad she likes them, thank G-d it wasn’t too forward, such a beautiful smile-_

Honest, kind, optimistic, funny Jacob, as darling as the day he and Tina and Mr Scamander had all wandered into that no-maj bank, the day Queenie had met him. She could fall in love with a guy like Jacob Kowalski, all too easily. And maybe that’s what this is.

Sneaking him along the landing and into the apartment is not the biggest challenge this evening will present, though she hesitates at _Have I been here before? ‘Course not, these brownstones all look the same-_  
With a start as they walk through the door to the Goldsteins’ apartment, Queenie realises she’s left the broom to its own devices and snaps her fingers hastily, lest Jacob see that sign of magic. “Make ya’self at home, honey, I’ll put these in some water.” She reaches instinctively for her wand but stops herself suddenly - it’s hidden in a drawer. So instead she grabs a vase from the mantelpiece and fills it under the faucet.

She’s never been the type to follow rules before; even at Ilvermorny she had a rebellious streak, a tendency to bend the rules, because to avoid getting into trouble she only ever had to bat her eyelashes and look pretty. But here she is in her own home, following the law diligently as if President Piquery’s standing behind her. It’s not for the sake of her morals, though she’s always thought that even those who haven’t an ounce of magic ought to be able to participate in the magical world - it’s not even for Teenie and her job upholding law and order across wizarding America. No, this is for Queenie’s own heart. She can’t bear to lose him again, and if keeping him hers means keeping her wand locked in that drawer forever… It’s a sacrifice worth making.

“The job ain’t that glamorous, I mean I spend most days making coffee and doin’ the cleaning. Tina’s the career girl.”

She wonders if he remembers. Dropping these hints isn’t working, it would be easier to go rifling through his subconscious for hints of demiguise and enchanted rain, but she can't bring herself to do so. Instead they just talk, about recipes and New York life, plans for Purim and work.

“So Tina’s your older sister… What about the rest of your family?”

Queenie shakes her head. “Nah, we’re orphans. Ma and Pops died when we were kids.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry-”

“It’s alright, sweetie.” Another little white lie. But that’s hardly first date talk. “We got each other, me and Teenie.”  
They’re sitting at the kitchen table, dinner cooking in the background, it’s all too familiar. Except this time Queenie has to wait, not pre-empt sentences, and be careful about what she tells him. And, most difficult of all, pretend not to read minds. Because if Jacob finds out about magic again, they’ll obliviate him. Probably lock Queenie up too, for good measure.  
“D’you have any family?”

“I got a few relations, but mostly growin' up I had my brother and my grandma. Neither of them are around no more.”

“Oh Jacob, I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be, I’m okay about it.” Their eyes meet in a sad kind of smile. Then, Jacob frowns. “Somethin’s caught fire.”

“I feel the same way.”

“No, Queenie, the oven!”

Jacob stands suddenly and so does Queenie, only to be met with a great billow of smoke as she opens the oven.  
“No, no, no!” She exclaims, swatting at the flames with a tea-towel. The dinner is ruined. The evening is ruined, too. She turns off the stove, and sinks to her knees on the kitchen floor. She messed up everything.

“Hey, it ain’t such a big deal!” Jacob’s saying behind her, and he’s completely truthful - but he doesn’t know, that if she can’t find a way to do the simplest things without magic, she’s lost him. “Why, I bet even Boulestin burns things now and again.”

Queenie frowns, wondering who that is - but now’s not the time to ask. “I’m sorry, Jacob, I made a mess of the whole evenin’…” She says despairingly.

“Nah, you didn’t!” Jacob shakes his head, kneeling down beside her. Queenie smiles and plants a kiss upon his cheek, which has him blushing. “It’s been great just to spend time with you.”

And suddenly a cracking noise resounds, and-  
“Queenie I’m so sorry, I didn’t know where else to take him-” and-

 _Darkness._  
_Pain. The ringing echo of a belt drawn through the air. Lord forgive me, Lord forgive me, Ma forgive me- Anger that isn’t quite human. They’ll see, they’ll pay for what they did, every one of them, they all deserve it- and the iciest stab of fear, please don’t hurt me, please no more, I don’t want this, I don’t want to be Damned-_

* * *

 

  
A cracking noise sounds out in the apartment, and suddenly Tina’s crouched on the floor supporting - oh Jeez, is that a dead body? And come to think of it, how is Jacob so certain this is Tina when he’s never seen her before? Unless he has seen her before.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know where else to take him,” Tina rambles, before spotting Jacob staring. She stares back for a moment, and then stands turns to Queenie as though he isn’t there. “Are you two crazy?!”

Queenie looks terrified. No, that’s not the word. Haunted. But not at Tina.

“Queenie?” Jacob asks carefully. “Everythin’ alright?”

The blonde woman blinks, suddenly seeming to return from wherever she was.

“Queenie…” Tina sighs. “You can’t have him here.”

“We were only havin’ dinner, he was gonna be gone before you got back!” Queenie protests, crossing her arms.

“Queens, he’s a no-maj!”

“ _So_?”

No-maj? No magic. In that moment, it all makes sense. The broom, that he’d told himself was a trick of the light. The eggshells, they were of a creature Jacob isn’t meant to know exists, the same creatures the baked goods are modelled after. It explains why Queenie had burnt the food - she wasn’t used to cooking without magic - and how Tina had appeared out of thin air.  
The bakery was not the first time Jacob had met Queenie, was it?

“ _So_ , what if he saw something he shouldn’t and blabbed? We’d both lose our jobs and be on the breadline, do you want that?” Tina snaps. “And why does it smell of smoke in here?”

The young man on the floor stirs - alive, though he hardly looks it, letting out a piteous whine of pain and attempting to shield himself with deeply scarred hands. Jacob’s heart breaks for the familiar looking boy… Have they met before too? Maybe he looks like someone Jacob served with during the war? Maybe he just knows the boy’s sunken cheeks and dull eyes from those days.

“Shh, it’s alright, Credence, you’re safe now.” Tina soothes gently, but as she slowly helps the kid to sit up she turns a stern look upon Jacob and Queenie. “Just… Get him out of here and Help me, okay? If I don’t get back there soon I really will lose my job.”

  
For a moment, nobody moves. Then Queenie grabs Jacob’s hand and pulls him out of the door.

"Queenie," Jacob says again as they hurry down the stairwell, this time with no regard for hiding his presence from the landlady. "What the heck is goin' on around here?"

"I shouldn't'a brought you here, honey, I oughtta just have left you alone."

Jacob ponders these words as they walk out of the building, hurrying down the busy streets. He knows her - or did, once. But what is it he can't remember? Why did he have to forget?

"It's because I'm not a wizard, ain't it?"

 Queenie stops walking, and turns to face him. "I don't care if you've got magic or not." she says. "But if anyone finds out about us they'll obliviate you all over again, and I..."

"I'm willing to take that risk," Jacob doesn't have to think twice about it. He knows that even though he can't remember how they first met; he'd risk anything for this girl. Queenie doesn't say anything, but tears are in her eyes. She leans forward and kisses him... And Jacob remembers. He remembers the rain, a colossal bird swooping through the clouds, destruction and chaos... and magic, and wonder. Hidden worlds inside a battered old suitcase, strange creatures that aren't in any zoo in the world, strudel cooking in the air, dresses mending themselves. And her.  "I ain't ever gonna find someone like you."

Queenie smiles, and then she's gone once more.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should apologise about how late this is. It's been in draft form for ages, I kept saying I'd write and then it was my birthday, then I went to Paris, then I was just procrastinating, but I promise updates will be more regular again after this!
> 
> PS, I've got a twitter dedicated to my Fantastic Beasts rambling, so follow @pieorsudol!


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Queenie’s gone, taking Jacob with her, Tina takes a deep breath. She should have known Queenie was up to something. But that’s a matter to put to one side, for now.

She casts a quick spell to tidy the bedroom a little, and while that’s working, hauls Credence off of the floor. He’s freezing cold, and thin to the bone. She’s not even sure if he’s conscious or not. Mercy Lewis, if he hadn’t been found tonight… but they still aren’t out of the woods yet. 

Tina lays him onto her own bed, and though it’s unlikely he can hear her, says “I’ll be back in just a moment.” Before marching into the kitchen, and dives for the potions cabinet. Rifling through _doxycide, pepperup potion, antidote to common love potions, Tolipan’s Blemish Blitzer, Mrs Skower’s all-purpose magical mess remover,_ she finally finds what she’s looking for - pepperup potion, and calming draught. 

Decanting a little of the pepperup into a mug, she steps back into the bedroom. “Credence?” Tina asks gently. He doesn’t respond. But he’s he’s shivering so violently, Tina’s surprised not to hear his bones clattering against eachother. He even looks cold. So, it’s not a nice decision, but one that has to be made; she opens his mouth, and pours the potion down his throat.

For a few moments, nothing happens and Tina starts to wonder - has that potion been sitting in the cupboard for too long? Then, much to her relief smoke begins to pour out of his ears. 

Credence immediately opens his eyes, before starting to gasp and cry, choking on sobs. “Easy, easy now,” Tina soothes, propping him into a sitting position and rubbing his back. “I know it’s not nice, but it’ll make you feel better.” To most, the effect of pepperup potion is funny, or mildly annoying at best - but Credence isn’t like most, is he? He was raised without magic. To him, such a thing must be terrifying. 

She holds him, like cradling a child, until eventually he starts to calm a little.But she’s sickeningly aware of the fact that she has to leave him soon. She has to leave them alone until morning. Scared and abused Credence, his emotions bleeding into Queenie’s… How in the name of Deliverance Dane had it not occurred to Tina, that bringing a traumatised obscurial into the apartment with her legilimens sister might not be a good idea?

Even if it had, and even if she had known Queenie would be sitting there with a no-maj who’s already been obliviated once before... it isn’t as though she has anywhere else to take him.

Tina’s never been particularly good at rule-breaking. It makes her feel on edge and guilty; even though such rare occasions are always for an exceptional reason. She thinks of how she only ever served one detention her entire time at Ilvermorny; a seventh-year boy had Queenie in a corner, and she’d punched him in the mouth. Tina had grabbed her sister’s arm and ran to the other side of the castle, full of fear and convinced she’d be expelled, sent back to the orphanage. She thinks of the day she was demoted from being an auror, and the anguish in her chest. She had sobbed into Queenie’s shoulder that night not just for the disgrace, but for the boy she couldn’t save from that monster of an adoptive mother.

But every time, it’s worth it. Tina would face every fear she’s ever known for the sake of her little sister, or even for Credence. For anyone who has nobody else to protect them. And harbouring a fugitive is the biggest rule she’s ever broken. 

By the time Queenie returns, Credence has fallen back to sleep.

 

* * *

Tina’s mind always goes on tangents about things, however distantly related to the situation at hand, and yet somehow never actually loses focus. Queenie can hear it through the door, her sister worrying about Credence, and her, and the time she’d punched Hank Hinkle during their schooldays, and as much as she’d like to tune it out like a radio show… it’s better than listening in to poor Credence. While she still has a choice not to.

Queenie takes a deep breath, and wipes her eyes. It’s pointless standing outside the door to the apartment, isn’t it? She’s not going to help anyone from there. So she opens the door and steps inside.

“Credence,” Tina calls gently into the other room without so much as a hello to Queenie. “I have to leave now, but I’ll be back in a few hours. My sister Queenie’s here, and she’ll look after you but if either of you need me, I’ll come back right away. Okay?”

There’s no answer. Tina’s listening to the silence - _is he breathing? Thank Mercy Lewis, he’ll be fine here with Queenie-_

“I think he’s asleep, I gave him some pepper-up potion but he’s in a pretty bad way, and I have to get back to work-”

“Don’t you think he oughtta be in hospital?” Queenie murmurs, peering over Tina’s shoulder to catch a glimpse of the boy. 

“That’s the last thing he needs!” Tina exclaims. “I’m sorry, I’ll be back at eight. If anything goes wrong, owl me or come to the major investigations office, just… don’t let anyone else know he’s here. If they knew he was alive…”

Tina shakes her head, and doesn’t finish the sentence. She doesn’t need to. Queenie’s seen, through the minds of multiple aurors, what they did. “I’ll see you later.” And with that, she takes a few steps forward and disapparates.

 

Without Tina there, and with Credence unconscious, Queenie can’t help but feel a little lost. It’s the silence of it, something Queenie rarely experiences, she supposes. It makes a change to be able to hear herself think. 

First thing’s first… the kitchen is a state. After fumbling around for her wand (which is typical, she _would_ forget where she put it the one time she put it away), she starts clearing away the evidence of her failed dinner date, and for good measure, makes herself a hot cocoa.

When that’s finished, she sits down on her bed, and wishes the chores had taken a little longer. The clinking and splashing of the dishes was comforting to hear, just because it broke the silence. Apart from that, it’s just her and the occasional snippet of vague unease in Credence’s mind. The silence feels as though it weighs a ton.

“It’s lucky you managed to find Tina, honey,” Queenie says, regardless of whether or not Credence can hear her. She’s always been very vocal about her thoughts. It keeps her on equal status to others. “She’s real brave, and she cares about you a lot. We only ever had each other when we were kids, see, so she’s very protective. She’ll always keep you safe.” Sometimes, a little too much. Like not wanting Queenie to see a certain someone, even though she loves him, because of the law. Because Tina doesn’t want to risk her sister being in prison. She understands. Loss is so difficult. But so is letting someone in, when it’s only ever been Goldstein and Goldstein against the world.

 

* * *

 Thankfully, Graves and the others didn’t seem to notice a thing, and Tina isn’t sure she’s ever hurried home from work so fast before. She practically ran away from Achilles Tolliver, a superior auror who wouldn’t have noticed her before but this morning offered to buy her breakfast and coffee. She doesn’t even have the thoughts to register how handsome he is before she makes a hasty excuse and leaves. Queenie needs her. Credence needs her.

 She apparates into the apartment as quietly as possible. The curtains are still open, the sun is just starting to peep out from behind clouds.

“Hey,” Tina kicks her shoes off by the door, dumps her coat and peers into the bedroom. “How’re you doing?”

In Tina’s bed, Credence stirs in his sleep, and lets out a quiet snore. Across from him is Queenie, asleep sitting up on her own bed, still in her blue dress and tear-streaked makeup. She opens her eyes a fraction.“Teenie, ‘m sorry.” She mumbles.

“For what?” Tina asks. Queenie’s unharmed, Credence is still alive, the apartment is all in one piece - that’s a success, isn’t it?

“Jacob. I shouldn’a lied.”

“It’s okay. I’m not mad at you.” Tina settles herself onto the end of her sister’s bed. The bedding’s plusher than her own, it’s pink and somehow this half of the room always smells faintly of roses. Tina’s side is a little starker, more practical. “I hope I didn’t frighten him off.”

“I told him I ain’t gonna see him again.” Queenie says quietly. Tina’s heart might have just shattered. Sure, it’s what she wanted, but… Queenie sounds so devastated. “It ain’t your fault Teens, they’d’ve only ended up obliviatin’ him again.”

“I’m sorry.”

It’s quiet for a while after that. Tina can feel herself lulling into sleep, when Queenie speaks again.

“D’you miss him?”

“Jacob?”

“Newt.”

Well, that was unexpected. “Queenie, whatever you’re thinking, _no_. Haven’t we got our hands full as it is without, I don’t know, nifflers and dragons?”

“He has dragons in that case of his?” Queenie asks, alight with interest.

“Goodnight, Queenie.”

 

* * *

 

The first thing Credence registers is warmth.

It’s easy to block everything out when there’s nothing, even himself. It’s easy to let pain become a dull blur when it’s the only thing that exists. But the warmth and softness is startling, because it’s nice. It’s peaceful. He feels almost… safe.

His hand twitches, and it occurs to Credence that he must have a body. He must exist again. He must be _alive_. And sure enough, if he thinks about it he feels arms, legs, a torso rising and falling with each breath, a head. Eyes, which he opens, squinting in the sunlight, to look around.

It’s a bedroom. He’s in a bed. Not his own at the church, no, this is far nicer, decorated and comfortable, and across from him in another bed a figure is sprawled, fast asleep. Her hair is obscuring her face, but Credence has a feeling that it might be-

“Good morning, honey!” A voice and a tap on the door makes him jump. The heart he didn’t know still had any beats left is suddenly racing. Is she talking to him? Or the woman? Should he be here at all? Will she be angry that he is, and send him back to… wherever he was?

“No, Credence, it’s alright, we’re glad you’re here. Can I come in?”

Stunned, it takes a moment for Credence to find his voice. “-Yeah.” It sounds cracked, and awkward. The woman outside the door doesn’t seem to mind, however, as she steps in, bearing a tray of food and a pot of tea.

“I hope you like pancakes, if you don’t I can easily make y’ somethin’ else. You look so thin, when was the last time you ate?”

Credence shrugs. He doesn’t like to make eye contact, but he’s staring up at the woman with the breakfast tray. She doesn’t have wings, but she does have blonde curls, and a white dress, and an air of kindness, even to something like him.

She must be an angel.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I said I’d update this more regularly, but… CoG happened and I’m still not okay. Just wow. I'm not going to talk about it here, but follow my twitter @pieorsudol for my constant rambling about Fantastic Beasts including theories, shitposts and general whining about Percival Graves!  
> Oh, and my tumblr is queeniesumbrella.tumblr.com, so follow there too as I need more tumblr friends!
> 
>  
> 
> More importantly, this story will continue to be AU, though there might be a few subtle nods towards the film as we go along! And, I promise this time, I'll actually update more often.


End file.
